Republique Francaise (RF)
by PENGUINGIRL1210
Summary: Gaul doesn't trust Frank but now he's taken over her land. Could it be the savage conqueror is actually a gentle giant? Learning to trust him, Gaul learns about his culture and language. The two, forming a new nation from their relationship, give birth to France. This story follows France's childhood up until modern day as he reminisces about his life. Some parts are different book
1. Chapter 1

When I Was Born

("The Gauls intermingled with the Franks… and shared each other's culture…")

Europe was very different back then. Many different early peoples grouped and intermingled along the land, establishing major cities as their foundations. The Greeks named early-day Marseille as their own, Celtic groups founded the settlements now known all the world over as Paris and Bordeaux, Aquitanians discovered Toulouse, and the invading Romans settled in what is now Lyon, Narbonne, and Grenoble.

Among all the cultures and peoples, one such Celtic group was most important in shaping my heritage. Powerful and strong with a decided vision when it came to art and architecture, that lovely woman was named Gaul. Slightly imposing with a rugged kind of beauty, she made sure to keep her people safe and established strong forts around the towns. Mainly, she kept to herself and didn't bother with the other clans living in what was known as Gaul (or Galatia), a land which spread far across Europe, stopping around the borders of Germania and Rome. Not much of note happened until Rome decided to conquer Galatia.

Roman forces, under Julius Caesar, vanquished the colonies in Galatia, destroying major cities in the process. Many Gaulish people were wiped out, leaving Gaul battered and tired from the fray. In shame, she exchanged her armor for a robe of plain fabric and allowed her dark hair to grow out tirelessly, knotting itself up into a tattered, curly mess. Rome basically made Gaul into his subservient companion, treating her less like a friend and more like a slave when he needed someone to push around. She truly hated him, and despised that the gentle land she once knew as Gaul had now become Roman Gaul.

She struggled to learn Latin, but she was upset to find she had become used to the new language, finding it more convenient than Greek symbols and even her own language of the Celts. Though her Roman leader kept her in check, she silently defied him in all aspects of her life, retaining her own sense of identity and getting to work in any way she could. Working is how she kept a clear head; things just made more sense to her when she was building, cooking, cleaning, and designing. She was upset at how easily everyone else accepted the Romans' influence. Though, when it came to their political structure and especially their art and literature, Gaul didn't seem to mind. She enjoyed those kinds of things.

Now that the Gauls' power had been diminished and captured, another group, familiar and Germanic, started settling in Galatia alongside Gaul and Rome. Fierce and stubborn with a fickle heart, this man was known as Frank. Though his warm and handsome appearance suggested a gentle giant, his heart was unbreakable and tough. Gaul took an interest in him from their first meeting.

With such connotations as "fierce, bold, insolent, and savage" as well as a ferocity that implied various blunt weapons, the name Frank frightened Gaul and set on her edge during their first meeting. The quiet intensity of his dark eyes felt like daggers shooting through her skin. His unpredictable nature also stunned her, for she never knew whether he would fight on her side or turn to the Romans, as he had done both and so capriciously. Warnings came to her, time and again, never to associate with this man, for he was impossible and lethal to trust.

With a soft breath like a huff of indignation that turned into courage. "I'd like that you not come here to fetch water," Gaul commanded with the gentle adversity of a proud woman.

Frank simply looked up, scanning her with his brown eyes. Once Gaul got a good look at them, she realized how beautiful they can be when not threatening her. Not saying a single word, he continued to fill buckets from the river, making sure they were all full to the brim.

Gaul stomped her foot. "What nerve! So it really is true what they say about you, then?"

Frank gets up slowly to his feet, creaking like a tree. "Hm?" he voices. "What do they say then?" His booming voice shakes Gaul like an earthquake.

"That you are impossible to be trusted!"

He just smiled. A playful but cunning smile that made Gaul's blood boil even more.

"And why are you smiling like that?"

To make matters worse, he didn't respond. He simply chuckles to himself and made his way back home with all the buckets of water he filled.

Upset, Gaul returned home, forgetting to fetch any water.

As time passed, the Roman presence began to diminish. But unfortunately for Gaul, that meant that Frank's influence was slowly gaining precedence. His people coalesced with the Gauls, subtly forming a new nation. But Gaul refused to accept him. Until the day the Romans fled.

Rome (Yes, the very same grandfather of Italy) and his men had to flee the country at last to return to Italy, who was being attacked. Frank heard word of this and went to confront him before he left. Gaul, merely curious, went along with him. Rome was big and imposing with bulking muscles, but he had an off-putting nonchalant attitude that made him elusive. As a side-comment, I can jokingly admit that the majority of his bad habits were passed on to me through the magic of heritage rather than any of the other Romance languages. But despite his nonchalance and mischievous nature, he was one of the world's major powers that no one dared stand up to, for his armies were ruthless and his commanders sharp.

Without a flinch, Frank stood up to him, keeping a spear close to his side.

"Oh, and who is this, now?" Rome asked curiously, looking Frank over. "Say, you're one of those people-countries like us, right? Wonderful! Maybe we can get to know each other better!"

"You know me very well, Commander Rome," Frank responded flatly. "I am the one that sent away your troops."

A cunning smile came to the giant's face. "Impressive. The old 'infiltrate and sabotage' thing, huh?"

A shiver ran up Gaul's back.

"I guess this means we were never friends, huh?"

Frank shook his head.

"I see," Rome responded, slightly disappointed. He rubbed his head. "Well, I guess that also means you'd like to fight me, huh?"

"If you would accept my challenge."

"Frank, no!" Gaul yelled out, realizing only after the words had gone just what she was truly saying. "You'll get yourself killed! He's impossible to beat alone!"

Rome chuckled to himself, cracking his knuckles. "Not today, short stuff. I've gotta get back home to help my grandson. You know how it is. But I promise, another day, I'll get back at you for kicking out my soldiers."

Frank drew a deep breath, planting his feet firmly to the ground.

The lazy giant walks off, raising his arm. Again, Frank doesn't flinch—not even as Rome slaps him on the shoulder in fake camaraderie. "But thanks for the brief moment of trust, huh?"

Both Frank and Gaul watch as their conqueror walks away, his imposing silhouette fading softly and gradually in the distance like the sunset.

One he disappears, Gaul heaves a sigh.

"It was dangerous to follow me," Frank comments, breaking the silence.

Gaul stammers, beyond words. "I was worried about you!"

"Why? I thought you hated me," a hint of playfulness was detected in his stern voice.

"Because no one can stand up to Rome!"

"You said the same thing about me," he smiled. "I'll be fine. I've taken down his army. I'm sure he'll pose no threat."

"You…" Gaul mutters, recalling his words. "You…sabotaged their army?"

"I joined them, seeing if they were really strong as they had boasted. But I found them a bit lax, so I turned treason under their noses."

"That's…" the woman mused, words unable to describe the feeling welling up in her.

"Besides, I wanted them to know that the northern part of Galatia is mine alone, and they're not welcome there."

The woman scoffed, stomping her foot. "So that's how it is, is it?!"

"Hm?" he fixated his eyes on her. "What did I say that upset you?"

"So, you're trying to steal my land?" she prepared a fist. "I'll never forgive you!"

"You read me wrong, madam. I'm not stealing your land as you accuse me of doing."

"What?" Gaul recoiled her hand, startled at the gentleness in his tone.

Frank couldn't keep back a short laugh. "I'm just sick of the pests. I was helping you eradicate them."

"You mean…" Gaul's words trailed off, her heart growing steady.

The gentle giant extended a hand in friendship. "I'd like us to share this place. It's nice, don't you think?"

Gaul took a few short breaths, unable to comprehend the event unfolding before her. _Is he deceiving me, too?_ She wondered, faltering in taking his hand. With a gulp, she shook his hand, closing her eyes. His skin was rough and sweaty but warm.

"Look at me," he commanded softly.

Gaul inched her eyes open, frightened of what she may see. The pointed head of a spear, perhaps—or the sharp, relentless daggers that were his eyes. But it was neither of those. Instead, what blossomed before her was a rugged face that hid a beautiful treasure. The warmest of smiles ignited from under his full beard, and the one-dark eyes displayed a gentle glow. What was once to Gaul only dark and malicious then glittered with tiny diamonds of ice, a color and hue she had never before seen.

As they locked eyes, he took his hand in both of his, a plea for trust. "I have no mal intent towards you."

Gaul stammered, her face flushing warm. "B-but why?"

Frank didn't respond, he only smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Like the kind and genteel man he was, Frank walked Gaul back home and promised he would fetch water somewhere else other than the Meuse river, where they met. As his presence faded, Gaul found her heart strangely sinking in her chest. It was as though, to her, she would never see him again. With a sigh, she kept to herself the rest of the day and completed her chores. The intensity of her eyes faded into the swirling water as she washed her robes. The other women with her couldn't help but take notice to her diminished nature, but not one of them said a word, well aware she was difficult to handle. As Gaul carried the bucket outside and dumped the used water in the grass, she stared wistfully into the pink sky, recalling how she had stood beside him and watched Rome fade away into the distance. Gripping the handle of the pail, she snuffed out a breath like a determined bull, and the focus immediately returned to her burning eyes. Setting the bucket to the ground, she snatched her cloak and stomped off. When the women asked, concerned where she was going, Gaul simply turned back and wore a plain smile. "Out," she explained.

Heading north, she braced herself internally, though her heavy steps did not falter. She set out determined to find him, though she really wasn't sure if she could stumble upon him and whether her presence would command a fight among his people. Surprisingly to her, the civilians didn't really take notice of her presence and didn't mind that she was passing by; after all, she appeared perfectly harmless in her simple dress, and her shadow mingled perfectly with theirs, making an almost seamless transition.

 _Do we all really look that alike?_ She mused upon the question.

Distracted, her path was interrupted by a barricade.

"Oh, it's you, again."

Gaul gasped, whipping her head up to find the same man again. Frank. Her face flushed, upset that he was so easy to find.

"What? Did you miss me?" he commented, his serious tone hiding a bit of playfulness.

"I just wanted to ask you something," the lady returned regally.

"Oh? Be my guest," he waved his arm beside him. "Come on, I'll invite you for a meal."

"Oh, no. I couldn't possibly!" Gaul returned, flustered.

"I'm serious. Please don't decline," he offered his hand.

Once again, Gaul flicked her eyes away from him, refusing to make contact. For a moment, she stared at his hand, recalling when they had shaken for peace earlier. She sighed. _I don't want to start a conflict,_ she stated, giving in to her pride. "Very well," she accepted his offer.

"Good." A warm smile covered Frank's face. "Follow me. I think you'll be pleasantly surprised."

Gaul huffed to herself, letting his forward lead tug her along like a dog on a leash. _What's that supposed to mean?_ She complained.

Their jaunt led them through the village, a familiar yet vaguely foreign locale for Gaul, who cherished the peace the atmosphere held. She was always told the Frankish people were such a fierce group, but the children ran about and played, the women gathered and sewed, the men chattered lively together around wine just like her village at home. A warm smile painted her face, and a pit of pink colored her cheeks. _Perhaps they were wrong_.

Beyond the droves of people waited a grand palace like a compact castle. Gaul was immediately spellbound by its structure. Tall but quaint, wide but compact, the structure stood saintly on the hill. Arched windows and overhanding arches of wood fitted the walls and ceilings, and marvelous tapestries in red hung like portraits on the inside.

"How amazing!" Gaul exclaimed, running her hand along the wall. "Is this wood? How interesting!"

Frank just stood by and smiled, enjoying her lively mood.

"Oh, but isn't wood very flammable?" the lady commented in concern.

"We're careful with the candles," the gentle giant relayed a bit jokingly.

Inside waited a sitting room bathed in light from the palatial nearby window. The fresh outdoor breeze danced through. Plush chairs adorned in gold surprised Gaul and took her aback slightly.

"Won't you sit?" Frank asked.

"I will, though they are lovely," Gaul mentioned sheepishly, slowly lowering herself into the seat, nervous it will break. The seat was very surprisingly comfortable and soft; she shifted, trying to get used to it. While getting acquainted to her surroundings, she was offered a golden cup studded with jewels.

"Here you are," Frank offered.

"In this?" Gaul voiced, surprised. "But it's so magnificent!"

Frank pulled himself back in his seat, a bit surprised. "Aren't you used to things like this?"

"Not really, no. I…" Gaul trailed off, trying to find the right words. "I spend my time working with the chores."

"Like a servant?" Frank commented dubiously.

"Well, no. Not exactly. I just…"

"You're content with that?" Frank asked incredulously, his eyes widening is disbelief but his voice squeaking in concern.

"Work helps me think," Gaul explained, setting fists on her lap and sitting up proudly.

Frank just nodded, dismissing the question. "Anyway," he began, "I took you here because I knew you'd like it."

Gaul practically jumped up. "What do you mean?" she demanded.

"Well, I know how much you love architecture," he smirked.

"What?" her face turned pale. "Who told you?"

"It's obvious. I visited some of the structures you worked on," Frank elaborated, twirling the wine in the chalice.

Gaul blushed and gulped a little. "You did?"

"Don't sound nervous. You make it sound like I'm evaluating you. you do marvelous work."

The lady's heart skipped a beat, reanimating upon its return. "You truly think so? Thank you!"

Frank chuckled under his breath, happy to see her finally warming up to him.

Frank and Gaul both knew Latin, so they were able to communicate from the beginning; their spoken languages were also similar. Though Frank mostly used Latin in writing and assured he was working on other languages.

"You're making another language? You must be very smart," Gaul commented, getting used to the comfortable seat.

"Yes, though it's very much a work in progress," Frank replied, stroking his beard in thought. "It's much easier for me to write, and I have many books."

"May I see some?" Gaul asked, intently interested.

"Of course." Frank left his seat and retrieved a large tome from one of the shelves. He dusted if off before opening its pages.

On finely-crafted vellum pages, the neatly-penned words shone beautifully, their inky color complimented by the shimmering, ornately-decorated drop capital at the top of the page.

"Oh, it's wonderful!" Gaul exclaimed, the sparkles reflected in her eyes. Instinctually, she grabbed the book in her hands, holding it close as she scanned the words.

"Be careful with it."

"Oh, I'm sorry! I just think it's so beautiful." Gaul bashfully returned the book to him.

"Thank you." The gentle giant returned the book to its place. "Have you made any books like this?"

"Oh, no. not really."

"I could teach you."

"You would?" Gaul practically picked him up and hugged him.

Frank chuckled audibly.

"What? You don't think I'm skilled enough?" Gaul put up the defensive.

"No, it's just so nice to see you like this," Frank commented, returning to his seat.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"You are very passionate about the arts." He smiled.

"Well, yes…" Gaul commented, finding it to be no big deal. "And?"

"There is nothing wrong with that," Frank returned, taking a drink from the golden cup.

Gaul sighed to herself, a bit conflicted on what to feel. He turned so strange to her so quickly. Like his personality changed overnight. She twirled a strand of her hair, losing her thoughts away into dead space and quiet.

With a subdued sigh, Frank got up. "Come here a moment, please."

"What?" Gaul asked, flustered.

"Just for a minute."

The lady grumbled to herself, squirming her way out of the comfortable chair. Standing, she hunched her shoulders and shied away a strand of chestnut hair lurking before her eyes. Shyly, she folded her hands in front of her. "Well? Like this?" she pouted meekly.

"No. You're too shy."

Gaul's face puffed. She stomped a foot and stood up straight. "Now?"

Frank chuckled. "No. you're still not doing it right."

"What right?!" Gaul yelled out, frustrated.

Calmly, the gentle giant took a step toward her. Gaul flinched, an instinct she tried to keep to herself. He stepped forward again. The lady snapped her eyes shut. A warm touch came to her cheek; rough and a bit moist but consoling. With a sigh of relief, she opened her eyes. There, for the first time, stood before her a different presence. The brown irises flecked with diamonds stared back at her comfortingly. For a moment, she drank the scene in, feeling at once safe and entirely relieved. All those past struggles and rumors disappeared without a trace, and she felt at peace, like being captured in a loving embrace.

Frank smiled more warmly than he ever had. "There we go. That's what I meant."

"I was just nervous is all. You understand," Gaul interpreted, her face flushing. She flicked her eyes away again, but Frank turned her head back with a subtle touch.

"I've always thought you were very beautiful," Frank commented.

Gaul's face flushed bright red.

"With the rich color of your hair that contrasts with the light, milky tone of your skin."

Gaul had nothing to say in response, her face contorting and twitching from embarrassment. "I…" She stopped herself, entangling her fingers together in nervous fidgeting. "I've always thought you were rather handsome. I-I mean," she stammered, "at first your eyes frightened me, and your rugged face fit your personality, but I see now…" she breathed, sending the nerved away. "I see your eyes can be quite gentle and caring."

Frank smiled. He brushed her cheek. "Why do you wear peasant's clothes?"

"I just feel more comfortable with the commoners. Is that odd?" she replied with a hint of defense. She lifted her face but still shied away from making eye contact.

"A little, considering you're the nation's head."

"I've always seen it as the people make the nation, sir," she decreed in a whisper.

He smiled in return. "Perhaps so." Returning the golden chalice to his hand, he offers it to her again. "But still, getting used to the royalty is good for you to do, too. The kings are what make your decisions."

Gingerly, she wrapped her thin fingers around the cup and took a slow sip of the burgundy liquid. It felt a bit foreign to her tongue. "I understand."

*notes: again, ancient history is very difficult XD I basically paraphrased and focused more on their growing relationship. All this integration and stuff, historically, happened over a long time, so I basically just sped up the process. There aren't many early Frankish buildings left (it's too bad), so I improvised based on images I saw and some research I did. Again, ancient history is tough XD It's not my forte. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Cute, baby France is coming up! 3 Next chapter is an epic battle XD Also, I think I'm accidentally using my new narrative style instead of France's . whoops


	3. Chapter 3

Gaul spent a few days taking it easy and doing some more chores, though she really just spent time working to try to deter her thoughts about Frank, which kept coming back with persistence. She couldn't believe such a stern man as he had such a good eye for art and was so skilled at literature. Her thoughts conflicted with another, forming a war in her head, until, at last, she just went to find him again.

Her people and his people started getting along just fine, forming a bit of a group bound by love for the arts and similar ideas. While she enjoyed seeing her people happy and getting along with another group that wasn't hostile, she worried that this may mean the end of her influence and her name. so she faltered in her journey, waiting a while by the river and letting the water play with her sad reflection. She sighed, wondering if she should find a way to pull back her long hair, which was getting more and more knotted as the days passed by. Haphazardly, she began trying to tame it by rolling the strands in a mock braid.

"Hey," came a familiar, hushed whisper.

Gaul jumped, her heart fluttering. "Don't startle a lady like that!" she yelled.

Frank smiled sheepishly. "Sorry."

There was a tiny moment of quiet where Gaul contemplated whether to ask him where he'd been or what he's been up to, but she didn't do either and let him continue to explain himself.

"Most of the Roman soldiers have fled," he commented, still hushed, "but there is one more fort where they've all gathered."

"Really?" Gaul returned, her breath filled with worry.

"They're at a place called Soissons. It would be good for us to recover."

"You're going to do battle with them?!" Gaul yelled out. "That's dangerous!"

"We have already weakened them. I'm only telling you this now because I heard Rome is returning."

A shiver ran up Gaul's back. "But why?"

"Because I've angered him," Frank responded manner-of-factly. "I just wanted you to know."

A dozen questions went through her head, but only one materialized so fiercely. "May I come with you?"

Hiding a smile, he nodded to her and lead her back to the town where the Romans had been gathering. Though they weren't causing any trouble, per se, they had taken a very important location in the middle of their territory. Gaul was taken aback by what awaited them.

Massive fights had already broken out, and Frank's forces kept the Romans at odds, many of them lying lifeless upon the ground as the battles grew harsher.

It almost came to Gaul's instinct to say "You don't need me," but she kept herself focused. As she stood there stoically beside him, a familiar silhouette carved itself in the horizon.

"He's here," Frank muttered, putting up a defense.

Gaul held her breath.

The imposing Rome cut through the chaotic fray and sent away his men, standing tall before Frank.

The three of them stood in silence for a while, just staring at each other and hoping to anticipate the other's moves. When Rome moved to sigh and put a hand to his head, the two flinched.

"You must think you're really something, huh? Destroying my armies like this?" he voiced, surreptitiously shying away from making eye contact with Frank's sharp gaze. "Well, I'm not going down without a final fight. Just the two of us. Here tonight."

Frank stopped Gaul's advancement forward. "I accept."

Rome flashed a smile. "Don't underestimate me. I'll see you then."

The two watched as he disappeared into the distance. Then Gaul heaved a sigh.

Frank put a caring hand on her shoulder. "Are you sure about this? You can step back."

Gaul shook her head, revealing her blazing eyes. "I have a grudge with him."

And so they waited for nightfall to take its course upon the sky.

The sun died away in the horizon, leaving behind wisps of potent color in the clouds. Gaul and Frank had readied themselves up in armor, and they both stood side-by-side just as they had before except now they held their faithful weapons to their side. Gaul sported a broadsword while Frank sharpened his favorite poleaxe spear, which was unlike anything Gaul had ever seen before; it was as though it was three gashing weapons fused into one. It wasn't long until Rome sauntered up to them, appearing completely unfazed by the occasion.

Stopping, he brushed his bangs from his eyes and commented, "Well, look at this. You're both here."

They didn't respond, standing confidently in apprehension of battle.

'That's fine. I can take you _both_ on." Rome rolled his shoulders and discarded his cloak, showing off the strong-plated armor he was wearing.

"Be on your guard," Frank whispered, lunging and planting his feet to the ground.

"I will stay back while you distract him," Gaul whispered back.

A smile came to the gentle giant's face. "Sounds good."

Without fanfare, Rome sped forward like a rocket, almost boring a hole right through Frank, who dodged the assault just in time. Gaul sped out of the way, keeping in tune with Rome's shadow.

"Not bad!" Rome called, swinging his sword before the giant.

With tense grip, Frank blocked the enemy sword with the axe's blade, silently hoping Gaul will take her chance.

Rome let out a pained yelp, gritting his teeth.

"You forgot about me!" Gaul yelled out.

"Why, you…"

Rome whipped around to find her, but Frank stopped him quickly by seizing his feet with the blade and tripping him. But at his fall, Rome spun to slash at Frank's leg, which caused a terrible wound.

"You think this is a game, do you?" the old man asked, taking his rest on the ground.

"I will not forgive you nor Holy Rome for what you did!" Gaul exclaimed, still ready to fight.

Rome grit his teeth and chuckled. The gash in his armor caused the plates to break off, exposing his cut and battered skin.

"What…?" Gaul lowered her sword.

Frank huffed.

"Well?" Rome asked, standing up. "Don't think this means you have to go easy on me." Though he acted determined, his stance was feeble, and he looked as though even the tiniest breeze could knock him back over.

Frank dropped his weapon. "I won't fight anyone who has already taken a beating."

For a moment, there was only quiet as their eyes locked targets and shifted between each other. Gaul's sword dropped to the ground with a clink. Then Rome heaved a sigh.

"It was bound to happen eventually," the old man sighed. "You're right. It was my own fault."

With that, he walked off, leaving everything behind. Gaul and Frank watched him confusedly and curiously as he made his way, once again, to the horizon. This time, though, the dark distance looked bleak.

"It was fun," he commented with a smile, and a hint of grief marred his voice. "I have to go help my grandson. He's not much of a fighter, that boy. But he needs me."

As the once grand silhouette faded away, the old man sent the two a wave and disappeared, much like an illusion in the night.

Gaul sighed in relief. "We've done it."

"Yes. But it doesn't feel like a victory."

The wind whistled about them, tracing echoes in the stars and sending shivers through them and the battered armor.

After a while Gaul spoke up. "Grandson?"

Frank sent her a gaze.

"What could he mean?"

"Not sure." Frank smiled and took Gaul's hand. "But maybe we'll know someday."

A hint of blush painted Gaul's rugged face, and she surfaced a smile and nodded.

With that, the two returned home—to their new home, Gallia-Francia. The path and nation that they would carve together.

*A/N: Not good at fight scenes; this is one of my first attempts. But I hope you liked it ^_^ Next time is baby France yayayayaaaaa!


	4. Chapter 4

Time marched on relatively peacefully for them. With a new nation they held up together, Gaul and Frank began to understand each other more intimately than they had before when Frank appeared to be such a stoic and brunt outsider. In effort of connection, Frank half-jokingly suggested they construct a building together, and Gaul joyfully agreed.

Stone-by-stone, the structure slowly formed itself from the emptiness. Each new day promised more of the future they visualized. Their styles melded intricately in its façade like thread woven in a blanket. Not long, the mighty castle was done, and Frank patted Gaul's back as she caught her breath from hauling the rocks.

"This is our home," he said with a smile.

Gaul searched his face. His forehead beaded with sweat from the work, too. But she couldn't understand if he meant it to stand as a literal home or if it were a sign of their journey ahead. "It is," she returned.

And he just nodded.

They went to work creating more homes for people and crafting buildings and roads for trading. Not a day passed that they didn't work themselves to the extent of their capabilities, often savoring a quiet evening over a drink together. One night, Gaul looked to the horizon with longing in her eyes, and Frank didn't quite know how to respond.

She spoke on her own. "Is this how our days will continue on, I wonder?" She shifted her gaze to the ground.

"Yes, I suppose. Until we have set enough buildings for the people," Frank commented, relaxing in his seat.

"But this is supposed to teach how leading a country is so difficult, yes? Especially now that we promised to work together."

"But we split the work. And it won't be so tough on either of us."

"So that _was_ your intention."

"In a way, yes."

Gaul sighed.

"You're not happy?" Frank sat up. "I thought you loved building."

"I do, however…" her voice trailed off.

"What is it?"

Time passed between them, and birdsong covered their wary thoughts. Gaul relaxed to hear the birds sing triumphantly of spring's return.

"It's nothing," she declared, stretching her arms. "Let's keep doing this."

The spring settled in and planting began. All the structures had been set mostly, though Gaul always looked back to the castle with worry.

Frank finally had a notion. "You still don't enjoy castle life. Is that it?"

Gaul sighed. "I just miss being among the people."

"You can help with the planting, if you like."

The clouds in her eyes dispersed. "Truly? You would let me?"

"You may do what you want. I won't stop you."

She took in a breath of fresh air, and tears trickled down her cheeks.

"What?" Frank jumped, exasperated. "I didn't mean to make you cry! What have I done?"

"No!" Gaul laughed. "I'm overjoyed! I really enjoyed building with you, but I like having my place among the commoners, as well."

Frank lowered his guard. "Why is that? I mean," he spoke softly, "you are the leader of them."

"What is the country, though," she returned, "without its people?"

Frank sighed heavily, letting his grief flow through him. "True. I hadn't thought of it that way."

"No?" Gaul reached for his rugged face.

"No. Perhaps you could teach me."

Gaul smiled.

That lazy afternoon, stern Frank worked in the fields for the first time, and he displayed as much enjoyment of working as a sloth would take to running. Though it was all so simple, he looked so confused and tired-out that one couldn't help laugh from how misplaced he looked.

"Are you sure you're OK?" Gaul would ask time and again as his perturbed face would act up.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he returned gruffly each time, internally having second thoughts.

He couldn't wait for nighttime when they would return home to the castle, but Gaul surprised him behind his back with something extra.

"See! This is our new house!"

"What?" Frank was taken aback as all that stood before them was a tiny cottage humbly made from stone. "This is hardly a place for us to stay! We're too big to fit in there!"

"On the contrary, it makes a warm and humble home! I tested it out earlier today myself. It was pleasantly cozy." Gaul carried herself warmly.

"B-but what about our castle?!"

"We can go to the castle any old time. Let's just enjoy simple living for once."

Frank desperately tried to find a way out of the situation, but a voice called to him in his head, and he stopped himself with an exasperated sigh. "Oh, fine."

The house was indeed moderate but pleasant, as it left out the rains and any chill that might have come during the night. The floors were hard but furs and quilts did their best to accommodate any rest and relaxation.

"This is hardly the castle," Frank complained to himself.

"But it is our home," Gaul remarked.

The evening passed quietly between them, and for the longest time, they both kept their words to themselves. Enjoying a meal and sharing a drink until the stars started to peek out from the sky. The crickets rang out evening's song, and quiet crept over the land as everyone went to sleep after a long day's work.

When Frank finally did speak, it was in his usual gruff tone, and it was a rather odd and out-of-place statement. "This feels like a typical family home."

"What?"

"It's so cramped and modest. I don't understand how you could enjoy this."

Gaul stretched out and relaxed on the furs. "I like it because it is so humble. I'm not sure why, but I enjoy being one among the people. I know you've never tried, but I'm not used to the stuffy royal life. And obviously you don't like the simple life."

"It's fine, just not when I have to confine myself to it," he complained.

Gaul giggled—though a bit under her breath.

The crickets continued singing.

"Did you say a family home?" Gaul questioned.

"Yes, why?" Frank raised an eyebrow.

"There's…" Gaul's voice turned soft and a bit tinged with worry, "just something I've been thinking about that I've been wary to tell you."

"What is it?"

Gaul sighed, her eyes turning empty. She stroked her stomach absentmindedly, and this set Frank off.

"Don't tell me you want to try for a family now!" he jumped up, consumed with worry. "And with me, no less!"

"Oh, Frank!"

"We nations cannot have children, can we? I… I suppose I have never thought it fit to try," he lost himself in musing for a moment.

Gaul snapped him to his senses. "I would love to, yes. But I feel something. Don't you?"

"Feel what?"

"A strange feeling. Like… we're not alone."

"What do you mean?"

Gaul sat back and searched the sky, watching it curve over the horizon. Searching to the distance, the quiet warmth nestled over her again, and a gentle smile rose to her face. "Just call it a mother's intuition, I guess."

Then, suddenly, blue sky appeared before me, breathing life into me. With each breath I took, my child mind wandered more and more. It wasn't long that my eyes scanned the verdant area—so simple but poignant as the grass and trees stood together in harmony below the sky. The land, to my naïve eyes, seemed to stretch on forever. A dream I never could let go. Once I turned behind me, my heart stilled to a murmur as I knew I would be alone no longer.

Mom and Dad, Gaul and Frank, waited for me, and just being by their towering but nurturing shadows was comfort enough for me. Already, they were intimately familiar with me, as though I had known them during another lifetime. I reached out my arms, and Gaul picked me up and met me in a hug.

"W-who is this?" Frank gasped.

"As I had told you, we have birthed another nation. I suppose quite literally."

"This isn't a joke, right? He really is like us?"

"Of course! Children don't just appear from thin air!"

"But what if he is just lost or was abandoned here?"

"Frank, please. No one would do that to such a lovely child. Besides, you act as though you doubt our existences."

"I suppose."

Mother's embrace felt so unifying and so warm. The epitome of comfort and security. I had almost fallen asleep during their exchange, as I fell into the nurturing warmth so much that it lulled me to a blissful state of relaxation.

"He is so gentle," Gaul commented softly.

When I was first born, my hair was an earthy combination of honey brown and rich, dark brown like the best soil. However, much to their surprise, my eyes were spellbindingly blue, ringing like the distant ocean, and they knew my future would be chosen by me alone. Inheriting the light skin tone from my father, I looked rather silly with my mix-matches of color, but a part of me still believed that somewhere inside, I was beautiful. Perhaps just because Mother told me so.

"This is your new home," Gaul spoke to me, her gentle, nurturing voice lulling me. "It is known as the Kingdom of France."

"Is that my name?" I squeaked softly, getting used to the fact I could talk at such a young age.

"Yes," she smiled. "Our dear Francis."

**a/n: sorry it took so long! Life got in the way ^_^; But I promise I will regularly update again. Family scenes upcoming!


End file.
